Such abrasive products are previously known for instance from U.S. patent publications 4,133,147, 1,561,727A and 2,984,052A. These documents disclose abrasive products composed of parallel abrasive threads (the weft) placed at a distance from one another and fastened to one another with transverse warp threads. The abrasive threads are fastened to the warp threads with chain stitches, meaning that the warp threads run both on the upper side and on the underside of the abrasive threads.
The brush according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,147 does not have on open structure since some of the warps and wefts are embedded in a uniform layer of plastic, the chain stitches provide an elastic effect and allow stretching in the longitudinal direction of the warp threads and joining the product might be problematic. The two latter point of views also hold true for the abrasive product described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,727. This product is indeed provided with an open structure but it can easily be understood that since the warp threads run on both sides of the abrasive threads the product rapidly breaks during abrasion.
The product described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,052 basically corresponds to the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,727. This product is, however, more durable than the one in U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,727, but such an improvement has been reached at the expense of a considerably inferior abrasive effect, since abrasive agent is only applied on every other crossing between the weft and warp threads.